Electric soul
by Fields of Summer
Summary: Note: Do not let the outer appearance of a robot deceive you. Because once you rip its body open, you will notice the rough ugliness inside. / Draco finds a dying robot on a battlefield. / Harry/Draco.


This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

Warnings: Violence/Blood, Angst, Self-Harm, Alternative Universe, Swearing. Typos. Strangeness.

* * *

_(take/bring/carry) – __**me –**__ (with you/in your arms) – (if/when) – __**you**__ – (go/leave/die)_

* * *

Year: 3757 / Month: June / Day: 7th / Hour: 2:45 AM / Hour: 02:45

Loud, forced and uneven gasping could be heard from the corner of a desolate, enormous field. The inhales were broken and they echoed between the towering trees. It sounded like someone was trying desperately to drag air down their lungs but with a throat full of water.

A gray-eyed boy hesitantly turned to walk in the direction of the strange sounds. Dragging his boots through the wet, high grass felt like walking through quicksand. With each footstep, the grass seemed to intertwine around his feet to pull him back - like the grass didn't want him to go. Maybe he should have listened to the grass.

The lone, gray-eyed boy let his gaze fall onto a lone, green-eyed robotic soldier. Hands were clenching to the black-stained grass around him with fingers that were coated in the same black, sticky liquid. Wires inside of his inhuman body were damaged - some probably completely cut off. With wires severed, the limbs of a robot wouldn't work the way they were supposed to. Silicone muscles would contract and extract randomly, causing epileptic spasms to run through the entire body.

Charcoal blood and wet, sticky mud was splattered all over his face and clothes. His uniform and his shirt underneath it were completely shredded at the side. Right where his clothes had been slashed open, there was a huge wound on display. Some of the uneven edges of his ripped shirt was stuck in the wound and pulled it open further with each jagged movement. He crouched down beside the machine.

Both skin and tissue were ripped and the boy could see straight into his broken body, he saw a few metallic ribs as well as a black, fast beating heart. Dark veins and wires were interlaced and covered it like a web. His lungs were just as dark as the rest of his insides, extracting and contracting to the rhythm of his weak breaths.

"Wh- … I- … how- … he- …" Incoherent sounds came from the black-haired robot's parted lips. It made the noise a radio would if you flipped through various radio stations in a quick pace, different voices would try to tell different words that were cut off before they would create anything real. A trembling hand was reached out into the chill air between the two creatures.

The boy turned his gaze towards the open field and his eyes flickered across leaking corpses that seemed almost blue in the strange light. He thought of how they once had been people with emotions like determination and fear. Emotions computers would never be able to comprehend. A dull thud could be heard when an artificial arm made sudden contact with the soft ground. Draco's stormy eyes turned back and noticed long strands of grass swaying slightly around the twitching hand.

* * *

Year: 3757 / Month: July / Day: 2nd / Hour: 1:12 p.m / Hour: 13:12

"How do I look different from your other friends?"

"We're not friends."

"Fine. What's different about me compared to your friends?"

"Firstly, you should have seen your insides … they're horrible. And I don't know … you have strange eyes."

"What does my eyes look like?"

"They're … green. Too green, almost look like they belonged to an animal."

"I don't think so. I like my eyes. And for what it's worth, you have strange eyes too. I think they look like they belonged to the sky."

* * *

Year: 3757 / Month: June / Day: 7th / Hour: 2:58 a.m / Hour: 02:58

Warm rays of light shot out of the sun, cooled off on the surface of the moon, and then finally reached a blonde boy running across a desolated field at 2:58 AM. He had a spastic, dying robot in his arms. If the boy would have a robotic mind, his choice of actions would have been inaccurate. Because saving a robot wasn't worth the 300 calories it took to carry him to the charger on the other side of the field. But the boy was determined.

He stumbled over dead bodies, most of them were human but some were robotic. He fell once. The broken robot yelled when it crashed to the ground, one of his metallic ribs broke off but it was left behind them once the boy picked him up again to continue.

Draco reached the end of the battlefield. Before him was a metallic crane sticking up from the muddy ground. Three sharp needles were attached to the end of it, forming a small triangle. He leaned in closer to it so the robot could reach it with his hand. Draco squeezed his eyes shut because he didn't want to _see_.

Robots recharged and healed themselves by holding their palm out against the three sharp spikes, then pressing forward until the spikes pierced their skin and reached the wires inside of their palm, which were about halfway through.

When nothing happened, Draco opened his eyes again. He noticed that the hand was trying to settle on to the spikes, but repeatedly failing because his arm wouldn't stay still, the 1's and 0's calculated couldn't travel through broken wires.

"wha- … he- … di- … kill- …" Draco ignored the unpleasant sounds that was emitted and reached his own hand out to grip the clothed arm tightly. He could feel warmth through the fabric, black and red liquid was smudged between his palm and the military uniform as he held him still and settled the robot's palm onto the spikes.

As soon as the needles penetrated his pale skin, the artificial boy began to wail. When his mouth was wide open, the other could see how the black blood even coated his tongue and gums. The grip around the robot tightened and he was held still. Oily liquid began to stream down the wrist and Draco pushed him harder. He kept pressing the hand down until he heard the rasping sound of metal against metal. The robotic boy jolted.

His green eyes shot open once electricity finally flowed into his body and traveled along the labyrinth of wires, reattaching the broken ends to each other. His ripped skin and tissue on the side of his body began to glimmer before retracting and mending together.

The boy let go of him and he was dropped to the ground, leaving him crying out as another stream of black trickled down his wrist at the unintentional pull of his attached hand.

* * *

Sudden ending I know, but I'm not sure I want to continue with it or not ... It's a completely different version of the first chapter of the story "I will love you with all of my mechanic heart". I wont update the old story but if anyone wants me to continue with this one, please review and tell me! :D I tried to make them both more in-character, especially with Draco who's being a mean little biatch xD Also I understand there are alot of strange things going on here and if ur confused, everything will be explained further in future chapters!


End file.
